


Throwing Tantrum

by eL27



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, Eichi is worried, Gen, General, Growth, Kuga Ichiru - Freeform, Mama Eichi, Papa Shu, Procellarum - Freeform, Quell, Rock Down, SOARA, The Six Thatchers Spoilers, Tsukipro The Animation - Freeform, Tsukiuta The Animation - Freeform, Twins, Vazzy - Freeform, solids
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eL27/pseuds/eL27
Summary: a/n; entah kenapa kepikiran bikin ff ini :”) bukan soal romansa tapi lebih ke apa ya? Lucu-lucuan aja wkwk dari beberapa minggu yang lalu mata ini dijejali sama foto-foto pemain S.Q stagenya solids sama quell dan lucunya aktor-aktor itu bikin aku gemes sendiri. Apalagi sama si kembar :”) dan jadilah ff ini. semoga suka dan maaf ooc-nya :)





	Throwing Tantrum

**Author's Note:**

> a/n; entah kenapa kepikiran bikin ff ini :”) bukan soal romansa tapi lebih ke apa ya? Lucu-lucuan aja wkwk dari beberapa minggu yang lalu mata ini dijejali sama foto-foto pemain S.Q stagenya solids sama quell dan lucunya aktor-aktor itu bikin aku gemes sendiri. Apalagi sama si kembar :”) dan jadilah ff ini. semoga suka dan maaf ooc-nya :)

Kuga Ichiru itu kekanakan. Semua artis yang ada di bawah naungan agensi Tsukino Talent Production sudah tahu mengenai hal itu. Namun, meskipun mereka tahu jika sifat kekanakan si bungsu kembar itu terkadang menyusahkan, mereka sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan. Selama kelakuan Ichiru masih dibatas wajar.

Orang-orang dalam Tsukino Talent Production memiliki kesan mereka tersendiri mengenai Ichiru. Karena memang sifat kekanakan Ichiru begitu terlihat. Sangat berbeda dengan sifat kakak kembarnya, Kuga Issei, yang begitu kalem dan patuh pada orang yang lebih tua dari dirinya.

Sifat kekanakan Ichiru memang sudah biasa. Namun, hari itu... adalah hari di mana penghuni dorm Tsukino kalang kabut karena ulah si bungsu kembar.

 

** ** **

 

Pagi hari sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sera Rikka memasak untuk member SolidS lainnya. Rikka akan menjadi yang pertama kali bangun di dorm SolidS, ia memasak sarapan dan tidak lama kemudian satu per satu member SolidS lainnya akan bergabung dengannya di meja makan.

Rikka sedang menata makanan di atas meja makan ketika Okui Tsubasa terlihat sambil menguap dan mengucek matanya. Tsubasa terlihat kusut dan wajah terlihat masih mengantuk, berbeda dengan Murase Dai yang sudah rapi dengan kaos berlengan pendek dan celana training-nya.

“Tsubasa, bersihkan wajahmu lebih dulu sebelum keluar kamar!” Rikka harus sering mengingatkan pemuda berambut pirang itu mengenai kebiasaan buruk Tsubasa yang langsung makan sebelum membersihkan diri. “Dai mau kopi?” tanya Rikka kemudian kepada Dai. Dai mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

“Huuahhh... aku mengantuk sekali. Aku tidak tidur semalaman untuk mengerjakan laporanku,” ucap Tsubasa sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya. “Eh, Rikka! Jangan katakan ini pada Shiki. Dia bisa marah padaku nanti!” tukas Tsubasa ketika menyadari Rikka mendelik tidak suka ke arahnya.

“Kau selalu menasehati Shiki agar tidak tidur terlalu malam. Tapi kau sering tidur larut malam,” komentar Dai.

“Aku hanya sesekali.” Tsubasa menyangkal.

“Meskipun begitu, jangan terlalu sering juga. Kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu!” tukas Rikka kemudian meletakkan satu cangkir kopi di depan Dai juga Tsubasa. “Lalu, di mana Shiki sekarang?” tanya Rikka.

“Aku mendengar suara shower di kamar Shiki. Mungkin Shiki sedang mand—“ ucapan Tsubasa terpotong ketika mendengar bel pintu dorm mereka. Dai dengan gesit langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu dorm.

Tidak lama kemudian, Dai muncul bersama dengan seseorang yang mengekor di belakangnya.

“Ara... Icchi?” tanya Tsubasa ragu. Remaja yang dipanggil namanya mendongak. Matanya berkaca-kaca ketika melihat Tsubasa.

“TSUBASA-NIIIII!” Tsubasa melotot ngeri ketika tiba-tiba Ichiru berlari menerjang dirinya. Ichiru memeluknya erat. Tsubasa hampir saja jatuh terjungkal dari tempat duduknya jika saja Rikka yang di belakangnya tidak menahan kursi Tsubasa.

“EEEHHH!!?” Tsubasa semakin panik ketika mendengar isakan dari Ichiru. “Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Sungguh!” seru Tsubasa ketika melihat Dai menatapnya penuh curiga.

“Ichiru-kun, ada apa?” tanya Rikka mengelus pelan rambut Ichiru. Jika berhubungan dengan anak-anak, Rikka bisa sangat lembut seperti itu. Tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Ichiru membuat Rikka mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Dai. Ia memberikan kode kepada Dai untuk mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kulkas.

Tidak lama kemudian, Dai kembali dengan membawa sebuah toples berisi macaron mini dan menyerahkannya kepada Rikka. “Ichiru-kun suka makanan manis, kan?” tanya Rikka. Kali ini Ichiru mendongak. Matanya yang sembab dan hidung yang memerah membuat Ichiru terlihat menggemaskan. “Ayo kemari!” ajak Rikka.

Ichiru menurut saja. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Tsubasa dan berjalan mengikuti Rikka. Di sebelahnya, Rikka langsung memeluk bahu Ichiru dan menuntun remaja itu menuju ruang bersantai dorm SolidS.

“Duduklah!” tukas Rikka menyuruh Ichiru duduk di sofa. Dai dan Tsubasa mengikuti dari belakang. Ichiru masih sedikit terisak, namun pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari toples macaron mini di tangan Rikka. “Ini... aaaa...” Rikka menyuapi Ichiru yang dengan senang hati Ichiru terima.

Tsubasa mengernyit bingung. Dai berdecih iri.

“Jadi, kenapa Ichiru-kun menangis, hmm?” tanya Rikka kemudian.

“... gi.”

“Huh?” tiga member SolidS itu mengernyit ketika sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang Ichiru ucapkan.

“Bisa kau ulangi, Ichhi?” tanya Tsubasa kemudian.

“Issei pergi.” Ichiru berucap pelan.

“Pergi?” tanya Tsubasa, “maksudnya?” tanya Tsubasa lagi.

“Aku tidak melihat Issei saat bangun. Shu dan Eichi juga tidak ada.” Ichiru kembali berkaca-kaca, tinggal menunggu beberapa detik lagi dan dipastikan Ichiru akan menangis.

“Jangan menangis!” tukas Rikka menghapus jejak air mata Ichiru penuh kelembutan.

“Tap-tapi... mereka pergi. Me-mereka meninggalku sendiri,” ucap Ichiru terbata-bata. Mati-matian Ichiru menahan isakannya.

“Mungkin saja mereka sedang berbelanja,” ucap Dai.

Ichiru menggeleng kuat. “Mereka meninggalkanku!” tukas Ichiru.

“Belu—“

“Ada apa ini?” suara lain menginterupsi. Mereka semua menoleh dan mendapati Shiki menatap heran mereka. Ditambah keberadaan salah satu dari kembar Kuga di antara mereka membuat Shiki semakin heran. “Apa yang Ichiru lakukan di sini?” tanya Shiki.

Ichiru menciut. Aura dari Shiki terkadang membuat si bungsu kembar itu takut dan enggan. Ia segera menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Rikka.

“Ichiru bilang member Quell yang lain tidak ada di dorm saat dia bangun. Dan dia langsung ke mari,” jelas Dai.

“Aku rasa Shu dan Eichi tidak akan pergi terlalu lama. Kau tidak perlu menangis begitu, Ichiru,” ucap Shiki. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Ichiru dan berjongkok di depan Ichiru.   
“Kau belum sarapan, kan?” tanya Shiki. Ichiru menggeleng pelan. “Ayo sarapan bersama. Masakan Rikka tidak kalah dengan masakan Shu atau Eichi. Kau pasti suka.”

Dan akhirnya keempat member SolidS itu bisa membuat Ichiru berhenti menangis untuk sementara.

 

** ** **

 

Ichiru kabur.

Ketika mendengar keempat member SolidS yang selama beberapa jam yang lalu menampungnya untuk sementara itu mengatakan mereka harus pergi karena ada pemotretan, Ichiru kabur.

Ichiru sempat merengek marah pada Tsubasa sebelum berlari keluar dari dorm SolidS dan membuat keempatnya kelabakan sendiri mengejar Ichiru. Namun Ichiru lebih gesit dan meninggalkan keempat member SolidS itu jauh di belakangnya.

Ichiru berjalan tanpa arah di dorm lantai tiga, di mana unit Procellarum tinggal. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, yang pasti ia ingin menghindari para member SolidS yang berniat meninggalkannya juga.

“Whooaa... chibi-chan, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya seseorang ketika melihat Ichiru berjalan sambil menunduk. “Oiii, chibi... kau dengar aku?” tanya suara itu lagi.

Ichiru sontak mendongak dan menatap seseorang yang memanggilnya chibi itu. Ia merengut tidak suka. Apalagi ketika melihat seringaian iseng pemuda di depannya. “Berisik!” ketus Ichiru sebal.

“Whohoho santai saja!” tukas orang itu. “Kenapa galak begitu, hmm? Mana kembaranmu? Kau sendirian?” tanya pemuda itu lagi.

“Tidak tahu!” Ichiru masih menjawab dengan nada ketus. Haduki You—pemuda yang tidak begitu bisa menangani seorang anak—jika You boleh menyebut Ichiru begitu—hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

You menghembuskan napas pelan. “Sudahlah! Ayo aku antar kau kembali ke dorm-mu, chibi,” ucap You.

“Tidak mau!” seru Ichiru mendelik galak pada You ketika You mencoba meraih lengan Ichiru.

“Ya ampun! Kau galak sekali, sih, chibi-chan?” tanya You keheranan. You berkacak pinggang. “Oke. Jadi apa maumu sekarang?” tanya You.

Ichiru sempat terdiam selama beberapa saat kemudian menatap You. “Aku mau es krim!” tukas Ichiru.

“Es krim?” tanya You. Ichiru mengangguk semangat. “Baiklah. Sepertinya Iku masih mempunyai es krim di kulkas,” ucap You.

Ichiru menggeleng membuat You mengernyit bingung. “Aku mau es krim yang ada di kedai es krim dekat taman kota!” tukas Ichiru.

“Hah!? Yang benar saja? Kita harus ke sana hanya untuk es krim?” tanya You. “Ayolah, chibi. Iku masih mempunyai es krim di dorm kami,” ucap You.

“Tidak mau. Itu kan es krim milik Iku-san. Aku minta darimu You-nii!” tukas Ichiru cemberut.

You menghembuskan napas pasrah. “Oke, oke. Ayo kita ke taman,” ucap You setuju. Ichiru memekik senang, dengan semangat ia menarik tangan You tidak sabaran.

 

** ** **

 

Hampir dua jam menghabiskan waktu bersama Ichiru membuat You lelah sendiri. Ichiru bukan hanya meminta es krim padanya, namun meminta hal-hal lain yang membuat You harus menahan malu atau bahkan berusaha keras menolak ajakan para fans yang ingin berfoto dengannya dengan Ichiru.

Ketika You kelelahan, ia pamit sebentar pada Ichiru untuk membeli minuman dan meninggalkan Ichiru disalah satu bangku taman. Namun, sekembalinya You ke tempat di mana ia meninggalkan Ichiru sebelumnya. Remaja tujuh belas tahun itu sudah tidak ada di sana.

You panik luar biasa. Ia mencari Ichiru ke seluruh penjuru taman. Namun sama sekali tidak menemukan remaja itu.

 

Sementara itu, Ichiru sendiri memang sengaja pergi meninggalkan You. Ia bosan hanya berjalan-jalan di taman. Maka dari itu begitu mendapat kesempatan untuk melarikan diri, Ichiru tidak membuang-buang kesempatan itu.

Ichiru bersenandung kecil sepanjang trotoar distrik perbelanjaan yang ia lewati. Sudah lama ia tidak berjalan-jalan sendiri seperti ini. langkah Ichiru terhenti ketika melihat papan bertuliskan game center. Dengan senyum lebar Ichiru memasuki bangunan itu untuk bermain di sana sepuasnya.

Lebih dari satu jam Ichiru bermain di games center. Ichiru yang sudah mulai bosan akhirnya memilih untuk pergi dari game center. Namun, langkahnya kembali terhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang tidak asing di matanya.

Nadumi Ruka. Salah satu member dari unit Rock Down—talent baru yang juga berada di bawah naungan Tsukino Talent Production. Laki-laki 22 tahun itu terlihat asyik menari disalah satu area dancing game. Ichiru berdecak kagum ketika melihat betapa lincahnya laki-laki itu menari hingga mendapatkan score sempurna.

“Ruka-sama!” seru Ichiru berlari kecil menghampiri di mana Ruka sedang beristirahat.

“Oya? Kuga?” tanya Ruka. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan lagi... kau itu Issei atau Ichiru?” tanya Ruka lagi.

“Aku Ichiru. I-chi-ru!” tukas Ichiru menunjukkan poninya yang menjadi pembeda antara dirinya dan Issei.

Ruka tertawa lebar. “Haha... maaf, maaf! Jadi, Icchikun... apa yang kau lakukan di sini?” tanya Ruka sekali lagi.

Ichiru mengernyit. “Icchikun?” tanya Ichiru heran.

“Ck! Lupakan! Jawab saja pertanyaanku!” tukas Ruka.

“Oh. Aku hanya bermain-main. Aku bosan dan aku kabur dari dorm,” jelas Ichiru.

Ruka terperangah ketika mendengar jawaban Ichiru. Selanjutnya Ruka tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung game center menoleh menatap mereka. “Kau kabur? Astaga? Kau itu apa? Gaki1, huh?” tanya Ruka masih terkekeh. [1] Gaki – anak nakal.

Ichiru merengut. “Ruka-sama sendiri kenapa di sini?” tanya Ichiru.

Ruka tersenyum lebar. “Bermain tentu saja! Lihat! Score-ku yang tertinggi!” tukas Ruka menunjukkan perolehan score yang ia capai dalam permainan dance itu.

Kilatan mata kagum terlihat di mata Ichiru ketika melihat besarnya nominal score yang didapatkan Ruka. “Wahh! Ruka-sama hebat!” seru Ichiru. Ruka tertawa bahagia mendapatkan pujian dari remaja di depannya, dirinya merasa bangga. “Ajari aku! Ajari aku!” seru Ichiru semangat.

“Haha... boleh saja!” tukas Ruka setuju. “Jika kau bisa mengikuti instruksi dance ini dengan baik dan mendapatkan score yang tinggi, aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu!” tukas Ruka berjanji.

“Benarkah?” tanya Ichiru semangat.

“Ruka-sama ini tidak pernah berbohong dan mengingkari janjinya!” tukas Ruka menepuk dadanya sendiri, penuh rasa bangga.

“Yess!! Ayo main!” seru Ichiru setuju.

Ruka setuju. Mereka berdua lantas bermain bersama. Tidak peduli dengan beberapa pengunjung lain yang mulai mengerumuni mereka berdua dan melihat keduanya berduel dalam permainan dance.

Hampir satu jam bermain, Ichiru sudah kelelahan. Begitupun dengan Ruka. Mereka berdua terengah-engah, berlomba-lomba mengambil napas. Namun, pada akhirnya Ichiru tetap tidak bisa mendapatkan score setinggi Ruka dan kalah.

“Ak-aku ti-tidak bisa mengalahkan, Ru-Ruka-sama!” tukas Ichiru terengah-engah. “Me-menyebalkan!” seru Ichiru kesal. Ruka hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa lebar.

“Jangan marah begitu. Kita bisa bertanding lagi lain waktu. Pastikan saat kita bertanding nanti kau bisa mengalahkanku, ne, Icchikun!” tukas Ruka menepuk pelan puncak kepala Ichiru. Ichiru merengut sebal.

“Ruka-sama! Aku lapar!” tukas Ichiru kemudian.

Ruka langsung terdiam. “Ahh! Gomen, gomen, Icchikun. Uangku sudah habis untuk bermain ini!” tukas Ruka kemudian memeletkan lidahnya kepada Ichiru.

Senyum Ichiru mendadak hilang. Ia menatap Ruka dengan tatapan datar. “Hissh! Dasar pelit!” tukas Ichiru.

“Bukan pelit, Icchikun. Tapi memang uangku sudah habis. Lagi pula aku harus segera kembali ke dorm. Aku ada latihan satu jam lagi,” jelas Ruka.

Ichiru lagi-lagi mendengus, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. “Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku juga mau pergi!” tukas Ichiru.

“Eh? Icchikun tidak ikut pulang bersama ke dorm?” tanya Ruka.

Ichiru menggeleng tegas. “Tidak mau!” setelah menjawab itu, Ichiru langsung berlari pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan Ruka yang meneriaki namanya.

 

** ** **

 

Ichiru kelaparan. Ia benar-benar lapar. Ini merupakan kecerobohannnya sendiri yang kabur dari dorm tanpa membawa uang sepeserpun. Ingin kembali ke dorm pun rasanya malas. Jadilah Ichiru hanya berjalan-jalan tidak jelas di distrik pertokoan yang ramai pengunjung.

Sambil bersenandung kecil, Ichiru berjalan melewati berbagai toko-toko. Langkah Ichiru mendadak berhenti ketika melihat orang yang tidak asing untuknya. Ichiru tersenyum lebar, kemudian berlari menyusul orang yang Ichiru kenal itu.

“Kai-san, Mamoru-san, Ken-kun!” ketiga orang yang namanya diserukan oleh Ichiru menghentikan langkah. Mereka menatap Ichiru heran.

“Ichiru-kun?” tanya Mamoru ragu.

Ichiru mengangguk antusias.

“Apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar sini, Ichiru? Di mana Issei?” tanya Ken, member grup Growth itu celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Kuga yang lain.

“Aku sendirian, Ken-kun.” Ichiru menjawab.

“Sendirian? Tumben sekali?” tanya Kai mengernyit heran. Ichiru tidak menjawab dan diam saja.

“Jadi, sekarang Ichiru-kun mau ke mana?” tanya Mamoru.

“Aku lapar.” Ichiru menjawab cepat.

Ketiga laki-laki yang lebih tua dari Ichiru itu saling tatap sebelum terkekeh mendengar nada antusiasme dari Ichiru.

“Kebetulan kami juga berniat makan di sekitar sini. Ichiru-kun ingin bergabung?” tawar Kai.

Ichiru lagi-lagi mengangguk semangat. “Mau!” seru Ichiru tersenyum lebar.

Ken tertawa melihat Ichiru. “Ramen tidak masalah untuk Ichiru-kun, kan?” tanya Ken. Ichiru menggeleng.

“Baiklah! Ayo kita ke kedai ramen yang enak di sekitar sini!” ajak Mamoru.

“Tap—tapi—“

“Ada apa, Ichiru-kun?” tanya Mamoru.

Ichiru menunjukkan wajah sedih, membuat ketiga laki-laki di depannya berkerut kening heran.

“Ada apa?” tanya Kai.

“Aku tidak mempunyai uang,” jawab Ichiru pelan dan menunduk.

“Tidak apa-apa, Ichiru-kun. Kami yang akan traktir.” Kai menepuk pelan puncak kepala Ichiru.

“Benarkah?” tanya Ichiru langsung mendongak. Pancaran matanya penuh harap.

“Tentu saja! Tidak perlu sungkan!” tukas Kai.

Ichiru tersenyum lebar. “Asyik!!” serunya senang. “Terima kasih Kai-san, Mamoru-san, Ken-kun!” tukas Ichiru. “Ayo! Ayo! Aku sudah lapar!” seru ichiru semangat menarik tangan Kai dan Mamoru. Ketiganya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepala maklum melihat tingkah kelewat semangat Ichiru.

 

** ** **

 

Ichiru membungkukkan badan sopan kepada Mamoru, Kai dan Ken begitu mereka keluar dari kedai ramen tempat mereka baru saja menghabiskan makan siang.

“Terima kasih, Kai-san, Mamoru-san, Ken-kun!” tukas Ichiru tersenyum lebar.

“Sama-sama, Ichiru-kun,” ucap Mamoru.

“Tidak masalah sama sekali untuk kami,” ucap Kai.

“Mungkin kapan-kapan kita bisa makan bersama lagi,” ucap Ken tersenyum pada Ichiru.

Ichiru mengangguk antusias. “Aku mau!” tukas Ichiru. “Lain kali aku akan membawa uang sendiri!” tukas Ichiru.

“Jadi, sekarang Ichiru-kun ingin ke mana?” tanya Mamoru.

Ichiru terdiam sebentar.

“Kami akan kembali ke dorm. Bagaimana dengan Ichiru-kun?” tanya Ken.

“Hmm... aku masih ingin jalan-jalan,” jawab Ichiru.

“Eh? Tidak kembali ke dorm? Apa Shu, Eichi atau Issei tidak mencarimu?” tanya Kai.

Ichiru merengut mendengar ketiga nama yang disebut. “Tidak. Aku sendirian di dorm!” tukas Ichiru.

“Eh? Sendirian?” tanya Mamoru keheranan. Ichiru mengangguk.

“Sudah ya, Kai-san, Mamoru-san, Ken-kun! Sekali lagi terima kasih! Dadah!” seru Ichiru kemudian meninggalkan Kai, Mamoru dan Ken.

“Eh! Tunggu! Ichiru-kun, kamu mau ke mana?” teriakan Mamoru tidak mendapatkan jawaban. Ichiru sudah berlari jauh meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

 

** ** **

 

Ichiru sampai di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan—Mall—besar. Di depan mall itu terdapat pamflet besar yang mengatakan jika SOARA—alias sub unit dari Tsukino Production itu sedang melakukan konser kecil dan Meet and Greet berkenaan dengan album baru mereka yang baru saja diluncurkan.

Dengan langkah semangat Ichiru berjalan menyusuri dalam Mall hingga ia mendapati satu kerumunan yang dipenuhi sesak oleh orang. Suara band juga terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Ichiru tersenyum lebar, ia yakin kerumunan itu pasti adalah kerumunan fans SOARA.

Ichiru berjalan ke belakang panggung mini itu, di sana ia bertemu dengan Wakatsuki Hinata—manager SOARA.

“Wakatsuki-san!” Ichiru melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar ketika pria berusia 33 tahun itu melihat ke arahnya.

“Ara? Ichiru-kun? Sedang apa di sini? Apakah Quell juga mempunyai acara di sini?” tanya Wakatsuki.

Ichiru menggeleng pelan. “Tidak. Aku sendirian saja, Wakatsuki-san,” jawab Ichiru.

“Sendirian? Ya ampun! Kenapa sendirian? Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi pada Ichiru-kun?” tanya pria itu khawatir.

“Aku baik-baik saja, Wakatsuki-san,” balas Ichiru.

Wakastuki menghembuskan napas pelan. “Ya ampun... Eichi atau Shu pasti khawatir jika tidak mendapatimu di dorm. Apalagi Issei-kun,” ucap Wakatsuki.

Ichiru menggeleng tegas. “Tidak. Mereka tidak ada di dorm saat aku bangun pagi ini!” tukas Ichiru. “Aku akan baik-baik saja.” Ichiru berujar yakin. “Ne, ne, Wakatsuki-san, aku ingin bernyanyi!” tukas Ichiru menatap manager SOARA itu penuh harap.

“Huh? Bernyanyi?” tanya Wakatsuki bingung.

Ichiru mengangguk. “Hum. Sudah lama aku tidak bernyanyi solo!” tukas Ichiru. “Ijinkan aku bernyanyi di sini ya. Aku mohonnnn....” Ichiru menangkupkan kedua tangannya, memberikan tatapan penuh permohonan kepada pria 33 tahun itu.

Wakatsuki gelagapan sendiri. Merasa tidak tega ketika melihat tatapan penuh harap dari Ichiru. “Ano saa, Ichiru-kun...”

“Ada apa ini?” sebuah suara menginterupsi. Ichiru dan Wakatsuki sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. “Ara, Ichiru-kun? Sedang apa di sini?” tanya Morihito ketika melihat keberadaan Ichiru.

“HA! Mori-san! Aku ingin bernyanyi. Boleh ya, boleh ya!” seru Ichiru ganti memohon pada Morihito.

“EHH!?” Morihito gelagapan sendiri.

“Ada apa, Mori?” tanya Sora yang turun dari panggung bersama tiga member SOARA yang lain. “Ichiru-kun?” tanya Sora mengernyit heran ketika melihat Ichiru.

“Ichiru!!” seruan semangat terdengar dari orang lain. Nozomu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat si bungsu dari kembar Kuga itu.

“Ne, SOARA no mina[2]! Aku ingin bernyanyi, iringi aku ya!” seru ichiru kemudian membungkukkan badan di depan kelima member SOARA. [2] “Hei, kalian semua!”

“EEHH!?” kelima member SOARA berseru kaget ketika mendengar permintaan Ichiru.

“Mengiringimu bernyanyi? Seperti itu?” tanya Soshi. Ichiru mengangguk semangat.

“Mau ya, ya, ya, ya!” pinta Ichiru.

Para member SOARA melirik Wakatsuki. Melalui tatapan mereka, mereka meminta sang manager untuk memutuskan.

Wakatsuki menghembuskan napas pelan. Ia berjalan menghampiri keenam pemuda itu. “Baiklah. Aku akan mengatakan kepada pihak penyelenggara jika akan ada bonus satu penampilan lagi,” ujar Wakatsuki.

Ichiru tersenyum lebar. “Hore!” serunya senang.

“Selagi aku berbicara dengan pihak penyelenggara, lebih baik kalian melakukan sinkronisasi lebih dulu,” ucap Wakatsuki.

“Baiklah,” jawab Morihata. Mereka berenam lantas pergi menuju tenda yang sudah dibangun untuk ruang tunggu member SOARA.

 

** ** **

 

Pembawa acara telah mengumumkan jika dalam acara mini concert dan meet and greet SOARA ini kedatangan seorang guess star. Para pengunjung yang sebelumnya berniat pulang lantas mengurungkan niat mereka dan kembali berdesakan di depan panggung kecil yang sudah dibangun.

Setelah melakukan sinkrinisasi kilat antara SOARA dan ichiru, dengan waktu kurang dari 30 menit, akhirnya kelima member SOARA kembali ke panggung. Mereka siap dengan alat musik mereka masing-masing. Basa-basi dilontarkan oleh pembawa acara sebelum akhirnya memanggil nama Ichiru untuk tampil ke panggung.

Penonton kembali histeris. Apalagi saat mereka sadar akan ada duet antara SOARA dan salah satu member Quell itu.

“Halo semua! Hari ini aku ingin bernyanyi satu lagu! 紅く染まる空—Akaku Somaru Sora!” sorakan antusias langsung terdengar. Apalagi ketika Soshi mulai menggebuk ¬drum-nya, disusul dengan instrumen lain yang mulai dimainkan.

Hajimari wa zenbu  
Owari e to tsunagatteru  
Naraba keika kizami komanai nara  
Imi nai hakanai on-gaku

Hana ni wa mizu o  
Aku ni wa yaiba o  
Kimi ni wa boku o  
Azuke rareru ka na?

Akaku somaru sora kara  
Hashiri dashita tokai no kaze  
Yurameita hashibami ga  
Mugen no naka ni iru

Sazameku yakara ga  
Naki dasu hoshi no kanata e  
Nagareteta akekure ga ima wa  
Modoranai koto wakatte

Soba ni ite kore to  
Tanonda kimi no ano hitomi ga  
Ima mo natsukashi ku yomigaeru  
Atatakai setsunai kata toki

Yoru ni wa tsuki o  
Kako ni wa namida wo  
Boku ni wa kimi o  
Tasuke rareru ka na?

Kasanari au akari wa  
Hibiki wataru hane ni notte  
Tomadotta nora neko wa  
Sumika ni kaette yuku

Osorezo ni ikireba  
Tobitatsu toki no hazama e  
Tsugunae nai tsumazuki wa  
Ima wa somukanai koto chikatta

Kokoro no tobira no suzunari  
Ishiki no uwabe wo kowasu yami  
Inori o sasage yo fugi made mo  
Akumu wo miru koro harappa ni sasotta

Tooku no suteta tori tsuki ni  
Yurushi o sadzukeyou to shite demo  
Mijuku yue no futodoki mono sa  
Asahaka na negai

Sore demo kimi o  
Boku ni wa kimi wo  
Tesuke rareru ka na?

Akaku somaru sora kara  
Hashiri dashita tokai no kaze  
Yurameita hashibami ga  
Mugen no naka ni iru

Sazameku yakara ga  
Naki desu hoshi no kanata e  
Nagareteta akekure wa sude ni  
Modoranai ga

Kasanari au akari ga  
Hibiki wataru hane ni notte  
Tomadatta nora neko wa  
Sumika ni kaette yuku

Osorezu ni ikireba  
Tobitatsu toki no hazama e  
Tsugunae nai tsumazuki wa  
Ima wa somukanai koto chikatta

Wow wow  
Chikatta

 

Ichiru mengakhiri lagunya disambut dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton. Mereka bukan hanya bertepuk tangan dan menyerukan nama Ichiru, namun juga menyerukan nama para member SOARA.

Setelah keinginannya untuk bernyayi terkabul, Ichiru dan semua member SOARA segera turun dari panggung. Sedangkan pembawa acara menutup acara pada hari ini.

 

Ichiru kabur lagi. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada SOARA dan Wakatsuki, ichiru sudah tidak terlihat lagi bersama mereka. Bahkan para member SOARA pun merasa heran yang menyadari Ichiru sudah tidak bersama dengan mereka.

SOARA dan Wakatsuki panik. Ichiru menghilang dan mereka tidak tahu ke mana perginya si bungsu kembar itu.

 

** ** **

 

Ichiru mulai bosan lagi. Setelah berhasil kabur dari SOARA dan Wakatsuki ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana lagi. Ia ingin kembali ke dorm, namun ia masih kesal pada member Quell yang lain karena telah meninggalkannya sendiri.

Ichiru berjalan luntang-lantung tidak tahu tujuan. Ia menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalannya.

Langkah Ichiru terhenti tiba-tiba. Ia melihat Mutsuki Hajime—leader grup Six Gravity yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung seorang diri. Pemuda 22 tahun itu terlihat sedang menunggu taksi. Dan benar saja, tidak lama setelah itu, satu mobil taksi menepi di tempat Hajime berdiri.

Tidak ingin ketinggalan, Ichiru langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri taksi yang Hajime akan tumpangi.

“Hajime-san!” seruan Ichiru membuat Hajime urung masuk ke dalam mobil taksi itu. Hajime menoleh dan mengernyit ketika melihat Ichiru berlari ke arahnya.

“Ichiru?” tanya Hajime bingung.

“Hajime-san mau ke mana?” tanya Ichiru sedikit terengah, namun tidak lupa tetap memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

“Aku harus pergi ke tempat pemotretan berikutnya. Ada apa?” tanya Hajime. “Dan lagi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian, Ichi? Di mana Issei, Eichi dan Shu?” tanya Hajime lagi.

“Aku tidak bersama mereka, Hajime-san!” tukas Ichiru. “Aku memang sendiri,” sambung Ichiru. “Ne, ne... Hajime-san, apa aku boleh ikut Hajime-san?” tanya Ichiru. Lagi-lagi ia menunjukkan wajah memelasnya kepada Hajime.

“Hah!?” Hajime berseru tidak mengerti.

“Aku mohon, Hajime-san! Biarkan aku ikut dengan Hajime-san! Aku ingin melihat Hajime-san bekerja. Aku janji tidak akan mengganggu!” seru Ichiru berjanji.

Hajime menghembuskan napasnya pelan, ie memijit pangkal hidungnya sebelum membuka pintu taksi dan memberikan kode kepada Ichiru untuk masuk. Ichiru berseru senang, tidak membuang waktu lagi dan langsung masuk ke dalam taksi.

 

** ** **

 

Hampir tiga jam kemudian Hajime selesai dengan pekerjaannya sebagai model salah satu brand ambasador sebuah produk kecantikan. Ichiru menepati janjinya untuk tidak mengganggu Hajime selama ia bekerja. Justru Ichiru banyak membantu Hajime, menyiapkan apa yang Hajime butuhkan, seperti air minum, tisu, dan lainnya. Ichiru sudah mirip asisten artis saja ketika membantu Hajime.

Namun, itu tidak bertahan lama. Karena satu setengah jam kemudian Ichiru merengek jika ia lelah dan sangat mengantuk. Hajime dengan sabar kemudian meminta ijin pada produser untuk meminjam sofa panjang yang ia gunakan saat pemotretan sebelumnya untuk menjadi tempat tidur Ichiru.

Ichiru tidak memprotes sama sekali. Bahkan sebelum Hajime selesai bicara, remaja itu sudah terlelap lebih dulu. Hajime hanya bisa menggeleng pelan ketika melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah Ichiru. Ia sempat menyelimuti Ichiru dengan jaket miliknya sebelum kembali melakukan pemotretan.

Dan ketika Hajime telah selesai dengan pemotretannya, ia melihat Ichiru masih tertidur lelap. Hajime menghembuskan napasnya pelan, jika melihat wajah tertidur Ichiru, ia menjadi tidak tega untuk membangunkan remaja itu.

Hajime melihat jam digital di ponselnya. Hampir jam delapan malam. Perasaan Hajime menjadi was-was, ia takut jika member Quell yang lain mencari Ichiru.  
Untung pemotretan ini adalah jadwal terakhir dirinya hari ini, jadi ia bisa langsung pulang bersama Ichiru. Hajime segera menghubungi member Six Gravity yang lain—tepatnya Haru—untuk menjemputnya dan Ichiru. Karena tidak mungkin ia membawa pulang Ichiru yang tertidur seperti ini menggunakan taksi.

Panggilan dari ponsel Hajime akhiri. Setelah memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, Hajime kemudian menggendong dengan hati-hati tubuh Ichiru—berusaha agar tidak membangunkan Ichiru.

 

** ** **

 

“Astaga, Hajime!” seruan kaget adalah sambutan pertama Haru ketika mobil yang Haru kendarai sampai di depan Hajime. Ia berseru kaget karena melihat Ichiru berada dalam gendongan Hajime.

“Ara?” suara lain membuat Hajime menoleh pada asal suara. Ia mengernyit ketika Haru datang tidak hanya sendiri, namun bersama dengan Shun—leader grup Procellarum.

“Kalian kenapa?” tanya Hajime heran.

“Ya ampun, Hajime! Bagaimana Ichiru-kun bisa bersamamu?” tanya Haru.

Hajime semakin mengernyit. “Ichiru memang bersamaku sejak sore tadi. Kenapa?” tanya Hajime bingung. “Dan lagi—tolong, Shun! Bantu aku membukakan pintu mobil!” tukas Hajime beralih menatap Shun.

Shun terkekeh, kemudian turun dari mobil. “Ha’i, ha’i!”

Hajime perlahan memasuki mobil, setelah mendapatkan posisi yang pas. Ia meminta Shun untuk kembali menutup pintu. Dan masih mempertahankan Ichiru yang tertidur dalam pangkuannya.

“Jadi, kenapa kalian terkejut seperti itu melihat Ichiru bersamaku?” tanya Hajime begitu mobil mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung tempat pemotretan.

Haru menghembuskan napas pelan. “Tahukah kau, Hajime. Seluruh penghuni dorm Tsukino kalang kabut mencari Ichiru yang menghilang sejak tadi pagi,” ucap Haru.

“Menghilang?” tanya Hajime.

“Yup! Issei dan Eichi bahkan menangis ketika tahu Icchi-chan menghilang begitu saja.” Shun ikut menimpali. “Well, banyak yang sudah terjadi hari ini,” sambung Shun.

“Tapi—untunglah Ichiru baik-baik saja dan bersamamu, Hajime,” ucap Haru kemudian.

Hajime terdiam. Ia menunduk menatap Ichiru yang tertidur di pangkuannya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi sih? Batin Hajime.

 

** ** **

 

Apa yang dikatakn Haru dan Shun memang benar. Ketika mereka sampai di lobi dorm Tsukino, hampir semua member dari semua unit grup berkumpul di sana. Mereka terlihat sedang serius mendiskusikan sesuatu. Bahkan Hajime bisa melihat Tsubasa yang terlihat menenangkan Issei yang menangis. Dan Shu yang menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Eichi yang terus menunduk.

“WHOOA! ICHIRU!” teriakan Nozomu membuat semua orang mendongak. Kemudian menatap Hajime, Haru dan Shun yang datang bersama Ichiru dalam gendongan Hajime.

Eichi adalah yang pertama kali bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Hajime. Ia menyerukan nama Ichiru beberapa kali dan mengecek keadaan Ichiru yang masih berada dalam gendongan Hajime.

“Eichi, tenanglah! Ichiru baik-baik saja. Dia hanya tertidur!” tukas Hajime.

Eichi menatap Hajime selama beberapa detik sebelum jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan raut wajah yang lega luar biasa. Genangan air mata nampak di pelupuk matanya.  
Issei pun sama. Ia justru semakin menangis dalam pelukan Tsubasa.

“Ya ampun, Hajime. Bagaimana Ichiru bisa bersamamu?” tanya Kai membuka suara di antara mereka semua.

“Aku hanya bertemu dengannya sebelum aku pergi ke gedung pemotretan. Ichiru memaksa ikut bersamaku. Dan kau tahu bagaimana akhirnya,” jelas Hajime.

“Hajime-san... kami kelabakan mencari Ichiru sejak pagi tadi.” Penuturan Rikka membuat Hajime semakin mengernyit.

“Apa yang terjadi?” tanya Hajime.

“Ini salahku, Eichi dan Issei!” Shu buka suara. “Jika saja kami tidak meninggalkan Ichiru sendirian di dorm, kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi,” jelasnya lagi. “Kami hanya berbelanja sebentar. Kami ingin mengajak Ichiru, tetapi Ichiru masih lelap tertidur. Jadi kami urung membangunkannya dan meninggalkan Ichiru.”

“Ichiru datang ke dorm kami dan menangis. Mengatakan jika Shu dan yang lain pergi meninggalkannya sendiri,” ucap Dai.

“Kami mengajak Ichiru sarapan bersama kami.” Shiki menambahkan.

“Dan Ichiru kabur dari kami setelah kami mengatakan harus pergi karena pemotretan,” ucap Rikka. Tsubasa mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Rikka.

“Well, aku bertemu dengan chibi-chan—“

“You—jangan memanggil Ichiru seperti itu!” tukas Yoru menyikut rusuk You dan membuat pemuda itu meringis.

“Y-ya... jadi aku bertemu dengannya di lantai Procellarum. Aku berniat mengantarnya kembali ke dorm Quell tapi dia marah. Ichhi meminta es krim dan aku menawari Icchi es krim milik Iku, tapi Icchi memaksa ingin es krim di kedai es krim dekat taman.” Cerita You. “Kami bermain di sana sampai aku kelelahan. Ketika aku bilang akan membeli minum dan meninggalkannya. Saat aku kembali Icchi sudah menghilang,” sambung You.

“Hooo! Ruka-sama ini juga bertemu dengan Icchikun di game center!” tukas Ruka yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

Ruma mengangguk-angguk. “Ya. Ruka-sama ini bertemu dengan Icchikun dan bertanding permainan dance bersama. Setelah Ichhikun kalah dia kabur dan tidak mau aku ajak kembali ke dorm,” Ruka bercerita.

“Ara... jangan-jangan Ichiru kelaparan karena bertanding dance denganmu Ruka-kun?” tanya Mamoru.

“NO! Panggil aku Ruka-sama!” tukas Ruka membuat semua orang di tempat itu mendengus geli. “Hmm... tapi mungkin saja. Aku tidak tahu!” tukas Ruka.

“Kelaparan?” tanya Shu.

Ken mengangguk. “Aku, Mamoru dan Kai-san bertemu Ichiru-kun di distrik pertokoan. Kami kemudian mengajak Ichiru-kun untuk makan siang bersama kami,” jelas Ken.

“Dan Ichiru menghabiskan dua mangkuk penuh Ramen pedas,” tambah Kai.

“Tapi setelah itu Ichiru pergi sendiri meninggalkan kami,” ucap Mamoru diangguki oleh Ken dan Kai.

“Siang tadi Ichiru juga datang di acara mini concert dan meet and greet kami,” ucap Morihito.

“Dan Ichiru meminta kami untuk mengiringinya bernyanyi,” tambah Soshi.

“Ya! Ya! Ini aku punya videonya. Dari fans!” tukas Nozomu menunjukkan video di acara siang tadi.

“Ya ampun, Ichiru...” Rikka menggeleng-geleng pelan ketika melihat aksi bernyanyi Ichiru yang sangat enerjik. Juga mendengar iringan band SOARA yang terdengar apik.

“Tapi setelah selesai acara kami kehilangan Ichiru!” tukas Sora.

“Ehmm... Ichiru kabur lagi setelah itu,” tambah Ren.

Hajime menghembuskan napasnya pelan. “Mungkin setelah itulah aku bertemu dengan Ichiru,” ucap Hajime.

“Apa dia mengganggumu, Hajime?” tanya Shu.

Hajime menggeleng. “Ichiru cukup banyak membantuku saat pemotretan tadi. Tapi kemudian merengek ingin tidur. Mungkin kelelahan karena apa yang sudah ia lewati hari ini bersama kalian semua,” ucap Hajime.

Shun terkekeh. “Aku rasa Icchi-chan kabur karena kesal dengan Quell yang meninggalkannya sendiri,” ucap Shun.

Kai mendelik pada Shun. “Tidak ada yang lucu di sini, leader!” tukas Kai.

“Yang terpenting sekarang... Ichiru sudah kembali dan baik-baik saja!” tukas Tsubasa. “Lihat, Iseei! Adik kembarmu tidak apa-apa,” ucap Tsubasa. Issei hanya mengangguk samar dalam pelukan Tsubasa.

Sama halnya dengan Eichi yang bernapas lega melihat keadaan Ichiru. Ia menyeka air matanya kemudian bangkit berdiri.

“Terima kasih sekali sudah menjaga Ichiru, Hajime-kun,” ucap Eichi. “Biar aku saja yang menggendong—“

“Biar aku saja!” tukas Shu yang lebih dulu mengambil alih Ichiru dari gendongan Hajime. Ichiru sedikit terganggu dengan perpindahan itu, namun kemudian kembali merapatkan dirinya dalam gendongan Shu. Eichi tersenyum samar, mengelus rambut Ichiru pelan.

“Sekali lagi terima kasih sudah menjaga Ichiru, Hajime-kun,” ucap Eichi.

Hajime menggeleng pelan. “Tidak masalah,” ucap Hajime.

“Lebih baik sekarang kita kembali ke dorm masing-masing. Hari ini adalah hari yang berat, kita semua harus istirahat.” Shiki berbicara. Semua yang ada di tempat itu mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Shiki. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam satu sama lain, mereka kembali ke dorm mereka masing-masing.

Dan untuk Shu, Eichi dan Issei. Ini bisa menjadi bahan pembelajaran bagi mereka agar tidak meninggalkan Ichiru seorang diri di dorm jika tidak ingin Ichiru kembali berulah dan menghilang lagi.

Setidaknya hari ini mereka bersyukur karena Ichiru kembali dengan selamat dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Yahuuu... dan beginilah akhirnya FF Ichiru!Centric ini :”)  
> Gemez akutu sama si kembar ini :”)  
> Sudah dulu ya... doakan aku bisa publish ff lain untuk kalian para pembaca :)  
> Bubay~


End file.
